A helical pile is a screw-in piling used for foundational support. For example, helical piles have been used in the construction industry to support buildings, towers, and other permanent structures. Helical piles are now also being used in the oil and gas industry such as at a refinery, cracker plant sites, and foundation support for pumping units, production equipment, pipelines, related gas distribution systems, and protective structures. The oil and gas industry has different requirements for a foundation support as compared to a typical building construction foundation support. Thus, there is a need for a helical pile assembly that is configured to be used in the oil and gas industry.